Natasha Hoshimi
Natasha Hoshimi is the protagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced, and is the leader of the Replacement Mew Mew team. However, unlike the rest of her Mew Mew team, she also appears in various other Alternative Universe stories and roleplays. During these AU, she is noticeably older, has a different mewfit and also in fused with a different animal.(More infor can be found below) She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Natasha is of mixed heritage, with her mother originating from Russia and her father being Japanese.She is an only child. Natasha has inherited much of her looks from her mother, and this sometimes has lead to her being somewhat alienated by peers. However Natasha has a very bright and cheerful personality and often takes little notice of others. She's very optimistic and out going, and is very open and accomodating to new people. However she tends to be quite quirky and obsesses over things quite easily, such as her fascination for the Mew Mews. Although she isn't the most determined person, she still has a very strong sense of justice and this also helps drive her as a leader. As the plot of TMMR goes on, Natasha slowly becomes more melancholy and serious, becoming more aware of the dangers of being a Mew Mew. Apearance Civilian form As a civilian, Natasha is of average height and weight for her age. Her hair is parted towards the side and medium length, ginger and slightly wavy. She has green eyes and a sharper nose. She wears her schools standard school uniform when there, and in the cafe she wears a green waitress outfit. Her normal casual attire would be a medium length skirt of some sort, with a pastel coloured sweater or cardigan and comfortable shoes. Mew Mew form Natasha's hair and eyes turn a brighter green. She wears a green strap dress with black accents; there is a small bow on her chest and ruffles towards the bottom. Along with this, she has fingerless elbow length gloves and knee length high heeled boots. She has a snow leopard tail and ears. Story ''<--Spoiler warning!--> Prior to TMMR Before the start of Tokyo Mew mew Replaced, Natasha was a content girl living in Tokyo, close to the mew Incidents. Although she was occaisionaly picked on by peers during elementary school, she still made friends; such as is Rinzen Sakuranbo and Umeko Takeda. In the last few years of elementary school, Natasha heard about the Mew Mews on the news and she became semi-obsessed wiht the real life super heros. Upon entering middle school, she jumped at the chance of making her own fan club for the elusive group of girls. During TMMR '''Becoming a Mew ' : At the start of the story, Natasha is in her second year of middle school. One day while coming home from school with Umeko, she passes out and has a hallucination about an animal that attacks her. The next day, she wakes up with terrible headaches, and is caught off guard by a giant fox beast which attacks her. She's saved by a Mew- who turns out to be Umeko- and together they defeat the monster. After this, the two girls are taken to Cafe Mew Mew and become "Replacements" for the original Mews while they are on vacation. : Natasha and Umeko decide to keep their identities a secret from their friends and family and go off to work at Cafe Mew Mew as a cover, just like the original Mews. However Natasha feels very upset she cannot let Rinzen into their secret. During this time, Natasha also discovers that Mikan Koushaku- the school's most popular boy- is actually not as he seems. New team mates, New enemies : Soon after joining the cafe, Natasha and Umeko are harassed by Aoi Kinomi, the student council head. After a breif arguement, there in a Chimera anima attack and it is discovered that Aoi is also a Mew Mew. Ryou comes out to meet them and congratulates the duo, further tasking them with finding the rest of their team and giving Natasha Masha so that she can dispose of infusers when there are attacks. : (more to come as more chapters are publiiished <3) Mew Academy AU In the Mew Academy AU, Natasha is still and obsessive Mew Mew fan, but also much older and somewhat wiser and has a more reckless streak to her. She is still friends with Umeko and Rinzen, but has to leave them after she discovers she is a Mew, and is drafted off to the academy. (TBA) Relationships Umeko Takeda Natasha has known Umeko from around the end of her time at Elementary school and they have been friends since then. Umeko is much more hot blooded than Natasha, but also more irritable and arguementative. As such,m Natasha is a sort of cooling influence on Umeko. Although Umeko is the one who tends to handle situations, she always listens to Natasha and the two girls have a very good understanding of each other. Natasha knows she can rely on Umeko, and Umeko likewise knows she can trust Natasha. Rinzen Sakuranbo Natasha has known Rinzen for a longer time; they've known each other since kingergarden. Natasha has always been a bit more confident then Rinzen, and often treats her like a younger sister. She sticks with Rinzen and admire the small girls kind nature, and also feels the need to look after her. However, Natasha doesn;t feel that she can trust Rinzen with every secret, though she will help Rinzen whenever necessary. Akito Natasha first met akito on the first day of middle school and developed a slight crush for the boy on the day, They are quite good friends, as they are in the same classes often and in the same home room. Natasha however hasn;t worked out exactly how she;d tell akito her feelings. Aoi Kinomi Natasha has some sort of respect for Kinomi, although this is mostly centred around fear. although she isn't quite as intimidated by Aoi as some, she still doesn;t want to be on her bad side and often tries to be cordial to the upperclassman. After Aoi joins the mews, Natasha still tries to be respectful although she does try to make it clear that Aoi should follow her lead. Mikan Koushaku Being a friend of Akito's, Natasha frequently runs into Mikan, although she isn't as intrigued by him as every other girl in the school is. After what occurs in chapter 4, Natasha decides to keep Mikan's secret, and they strike up an odd friendship, as Mikan learns to trust Natasha, while Natasha finds that Mikan can be very kind and helps her out. Skills and Abilities As Mew Mew Starfruit, Natasha has access to better strength and agility, just like the other Mews. Her weapon is the Starfruit Baton, which is a medium length green staff with black accents and heart themed decor. With it, she can parry attacks, and also use her special move: 'Starfruit purge': Holy/cure element, used to purify infected creatures. Sends out a shower of green sparkles. Alternate Universes Mew Academy In this AU, Natasha is 17 years of age, and lives a normal life in tokyo. While as a preteen she idolised the mews, by the time the AU starts, she has almost forgotten about her near obsession. However, when Zakuro and Berry come knocking, Natasha's past passion is re-awaked and she jumps at the call to join her forgotten heroes. Unlike her other incarnation, Natasha is merged with a Volcano rabbit here. Her outfit is also heavily altered, although it keeps to the green and black colour scheme(though the green is more pine coloured here). Her weapon also changes to a Russian Sovnya, which she can use to stab and slash foes with. Gallery Natprofile.png|Civilian form in TMMR TOKYOMEWMEWREPLACEDCOV1b.png|Tokyo Mew Mew:Replaced cover oldnatpic.png|older civilian form picture natbiggunsamp2.png|Full body in mew form forumnatref2.png|alternate Universe concept art Natwaitupdate.png|waitress outfit natbanner.png Tmm Pixel art star fruit.png|Image made by User:MahoInu Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Girls with Feline genes Category:Green Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Mew Fanon! Category:Girls with Rabbit genes Category:Females Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs